1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and a device for vaporization injection in a gas chromatographic column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to effect vaporization injection in gas chromatographic columns, so-called vaporization injectors are used, in which the liquid sample is vaporized by the high temperature of a chamber adjacent to the injector itself and wherein the sample is injected. After vaporization, the sample is sent to the gas chromatographic column by a carrier gas. However, the known vaporization injectors present many drawbacks, especially when the sample contains compounds having different volatility (volatile and high-boiling together) and thermolabile components. Other drawbacks of known vaporization injectors result from the need to have a suitably heated vaporization chamber and means to close said chamber on the sample injection side (in particular comprising a duct for an injection syringe needle) both during injection and at the end of same, and this above all when samples including a solvent, which has the tendency to quickly vaporize, are treated.